


Luck Everlasting

by YomiNoKura



Series: Overwatch Hell [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: “Is it interesting?” he asks, and you shrug nonchalantly.“Not really.Anna Kareninais more beautiful to me. I’m just reading this for fun.” you respond, giggle slipping out lightly, and he nods, taking the seat across you, and leans in slightly.“Tell me all about it.”You flush a light pink, and get to describing the plot in the late afternoon sun.





	Luck Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Please beat me to death for not working on anything else tbh

Someone like you wouldn’t seem special to most at a glance. Plain hair, average physique, soft looking face that wouldn’t be able to endure life’s hardships.

Only few would understand the tired looking stare you would give, that put you under the “timeless” category when studied. The small glimmer of untold knowledge and how you carried yourself made you stand out oddly against the canvas of grey.

How old were you again? You had no idea, and had a blurry idea of the Japanese sectors are the only burning part of the memory. Something had driven you to drink that water that day, and then you woke up after god-knows-what that had your dried blood staining your robes and the grass beneath you.

The scar on your throat would serve a grim reminder for you to be careful of your relationships.

Centuries pass as you travel the world slowly, admiring the beauty each country had to give. No one would notice you for too long. Everyone only cared about beauty.

Not until him.

You drifted through American high schools for a while, clawing your way to the top of each class you were involved with at first, but breezed by at this point by until 2038. His hair was a flash of gold that shone with the library’s light as you were reading _War and Peace_ casually.

“Is it interesting?” he asks, and you shrug nonchalantly.

“Not really. _Anna Karenina_ is more beautiful to me. I’m just reading this for fun.” you respond, giggle slipping out lightly, and he nods, taking the seat across you, and leans in slightly. 

“Tell me all about it.”

You flush a light pink, and get to describing the plot in the late afternoon sun.

“You’re….Jack Morrison, right? The quarterback to the team?” you ask timidly the third day of explaining _Anna Karenina_ , and he nods, taking your left hand.

“Yeah, and you’re _______. You’re pretty,” he blurts out, and you start laughing at his embarrassment at himself.

It’s the middle of his senior year where you finally confess to him about your condition nervously, and he just nods.

“I still think you’re still the one.”

“What if I outlive you?” you murmur into his neck at lunch one day. “That will be a tragedy.”

His friends are smirking at him. He rolls his eyes, but strokes your smooth hair anyways. 

He would describe you as his eternal sweetheart, constantly finding him at different parts of his life every since that fateful encounter when he was a senior in high school. You would almost seem to waltz into a room gracefully, spinning around repeatedly before leaning over to kiss his forehead lightly, no matter how many scars there seemed to be this time, wrinkle that exposed how much older he looked than you.

The time he spent away from you with his military training was hell, but he pressed on, for you. For himself. Overwatch was formed after his soldier enhancement experimentation, and you were for him acting out in the name of justice when he brought it up to you. He swore he was going to propose to you somehow, candy ring, diamond, or plastic. Your face was still the same, since that day in the library, and his heart still fluttering slightly at the fact that _you were still here_.

He had a small ring box near his body decades later, with a thin silver band within it. You almost bursted into tears at his funeral, near the back of the procession. Old habits to protect yourself kicked in too much. Fuck whoever was responsible for this goddamn explosions.

You decide to arm yourself with his old pulse rifle, and let yourself be known as “Karenina”, an homage to your dead boyfriend, never fiancé, and how the two of you met. The rumors began swirling around you as you hear that Jack was never dead- he might’ve been the infamous vigilante, Soldier:76.

Your heart almost broke the first time you encountered him. A visor could disguise his face, but never his voice. Your own face was covered in a half visor, your lips hiding the fact that you were grimacing at the sight of your presumed-dead-now-confirmed-alive boyfriend. Your tech had definitely improved over the years, and now you could say you’re a threat to a majority of the population.

“Get lost,” he had growled, and you rolled your eyes.

Of course he recognized you. Your eyes were rimmed with intense kohl eyeliner and a set fake Eye-D lenses in the middle of Busan at night. He wanted to break down there, but your now-developed snarkiness kicks in and you shake your head. Your new haircut was something he could get with, with its feathery long layers in a ponytail. 

“It seems like they weren’t sure enough with the both us completing our assigned mission,” you chuckle grimly. “I guess we should work together?”

He nods slowly. “Yeah. Just follow my lead.”

You snort even harder, yet again rolling your eyes. “Eat my dust, geezer. Now, let’s murder this fucking group of assholes.”

“Do you always talk like this?”

“Fuck off.” you exhale, readying your gun towards the roof, cocking your head at the vigilante to do the same. “Now, one, two….three.”

Your monotone voice has Jack almost guffawing, but nods as you both blast a huge hole into the roof of the abandoned building, then jump from the ceiling to open fire on the criminals you were sent to kill.

Your employers don’t comment on the fact that you worked together, only rolling their eyes at the fact that they had to use other criminals to kill off other criminals as dirty work. You had removed your fake retinal IDs earlier, but, it just confirms Jack’s suspicions that he was working with you.

“I’m Karenina, by the way,” you offer your right hand out to him. “You’re Soldier:76, right?” 

“Yeah. You fight well.” he takes your black gloved hand, shaking it firmly. “I hope to work with you soon.” 

“So I’ve been told. I’ll see you later,” you nod sleepily.

The two of you part ways, and it’s almost like a freezing cold bath to realize who you just spoke to.

You get word of the Overwatch recall from Winston, and you fly to Gibraltar to meet your new teammates.

After speaking to Mercy and Ana extensively, you’re leaning back on a bench to study the other members. Both women you spoke to recognized you as well, and you finally agreed to take a few tests for Mercy on your condition.

A tall form of white, blue, red, and black appears all of a sudden, you wait for your time to strike.

You remove your visor to run at the vigilante to the surprise of many, and Jack turns around to realize who you are as you slow to a stop twenty feet away from him. “Hey, commander.”

“Hey, Karenina.” he responds, and you can hear the smile in his voice.

“Jack, you know i’ll never let you go this time, ever again,” you comment sneakily after he replies to you at the Overwatch recall, cautiously approaching you. You had almost killed him, an odd sight with your much small frame, causing a warm laugh from the group, almost like champagne bubbles taking you right to cloud nine. It had been some time since the last time you had seen him, after all. Explosions are no joke.

Even after your newly-hardened exterior, you seemed to yearn for him to drink the same water that turned you into an immortal, no matter how old he was. He always thought you were already lonely every time he left to go out on another life-risking mission. He felt the same as you did the same, even if the water kept you safe.

No matter what you learned about the drugs shot into his back that turned him into a super soldier, you were always there to break his defenses down quickly. It would take no helix rocket from you for him to eventually accept such an odd request from the sweetheart he kept so dear all this time. Time had only strengthened those bonds, and he knew it

You were still the same after all these years, even after all the fighting, death, stress and guns. Jack Morrison was the one you were supposed to be with, just like this. Maybe there was a reason to your centuries-long reservation towards people.

Maybe that was why he complied to your wish after almost half a century of knowing you. Your thin fingers held a small vial of what seemed to be river water pressed to his lips as he had you straddling him, fully clothed on his new office chair. It seemed almost poetic, with the heat of the Gibraltar desert reflecting onto the room that had him at his old position of his revived organization- just like you, after all. Both his and your pulse rifles are leaning on each other, despite the varying sizes now. He feels different almost immediately, his mind relaxing as the water convinces him that an eternity cannot be enough with you now.

“I feel closer to you now, _______,” he whispers, and you laugh gently.

“I do too, Jack.” you nod, kissing his left eyebrow. “Eternity will only bring up more questions, but you’ll have me as well.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.” he simply states, and you nod.

“Marry me, Jack.” you whisper, with something close to a beg in your tone, and he nods.

“You know how many times I wanted to marry you on the spot when I was a simple cadet?” he chuckles, intertwining one of his gloved hands with your bare one, and nods. “I think we’re past fancy diamonds, yeah?”

You giggle like he’s sixteen again, in that school library so long again, and you’re crying for the first time in front of him, your tears almost glimmering in the light like the diamonds you’re both over. “Something simple would be best.”


End file.
